What Hurts The Most
by lenebraes
Summary: What happens when a girl feels horrible for breaking up with her boyfriend? Will it lead her to the end or will he be there on time to heal her?  NILEY ONE SHOT with my great bestie 3
1. Chapter 1

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house…"" An old black radio blew out in a small purple room. A room that belongs to a young long haired brunet with bright ocean blue eyes that could hypnotize you. Her name's Miley Ray Stewart.

"I'm not afraid to cry, every once in a while even thought going' on with you gone still upsets me…" The brunet whispered while starting to singing along. This happened every time the song 'what hurts the most' came on the radio. It became her life song and it will be for a very long time she's afraid. It fits her perfectly. She has whished many times before it wouldn't fit her but sadly it keeps fitting her in every way possible.

"What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say, and watching you walk away…" She continued letting a tear slip from behind her eye. This is the reason why the song is so fitting for her. She had what she wanted so close yet she pushed it away. It had been 1 year on this day that she left him. The only boy she ever loved. Her prince charming called Nick Gray short for Nicholas Jerry Gray.

Her bare feet hit the ground with a soft doff sound. While folding down her nightgown she started to walk over to her window and took place next to it so she could look out of it. It was a rainy day. Ironic isn't it? It just all fitted so perfectly. Nothing could make this day even worse.

A single tear escaped from behind her eye and slipped down her face as her legs move up against her chest soon being hold together by her arms. She couldn't help it. She felt hurt and it was all to blame on herself. How could she have been so stupid to let the love of her life go?

"It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone... " With a sigh she sang the last part in a whisper. It truly had been a while since she for the last time smiled. Lately it just hurt her so much to smile when she saw him with their friends and she was left alone. Once again she blamed it all on herself because she was the one who broke them up.

"Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret..." It had already become this far that she never wanted to get out of her bed. It was the only comfort she had left and she hated to get away from it and face reality again. You'd think she would run back to him and beg him for another chance but she was too afraid to admit how much she still needs him. She didn't want to look depressed even thought she truly was.

On the outside of the door she could hear someone call out her name but she didn't bother to respond. She was in too much of a trance to even move. The song and memories about him were the only thing that could bring her in this trance and she never seemed to escape from it.

Many people had begged her to move on. They tried to help her the best they could but it had no use. Nothing could make her feel better the only cure seemed to be far away. Everyone knew what that cure was but they wanted her to take the step but she was and still is too chicken to take that step.

"Never knowing, what could have been..." When these words came out of the speakers the tears started to roll down her cheeks faster. This was what truly hurt her the most. She kept thinking about what could have been if she didn't break up with him.

They had talked about the future back in the days. They both wanted to go to Stanford and get an excellent education there. After their educations they both agreed on getting married on the beautiful place they found together. An old yet beautiful lake pretty well hidden. It was their secret place and that's exactly where they wanted to get married when they'd turn 25 the latest.

Thinking back about how she asked him if he ever wanted kids she couldn't help but let out a giggle. She was so embarrassed when she admitted to him that she wanted to carry and bring two children from him into this world. He looked at her pretty stunned but soon enough pulled her in a tight hug telling her it would make him the most happiest guy in the world.

"We both wanted a boy and a girl." She cried out to herself hiding her face on her legs letting out soft sobs.

As soon as the song ended she lifted her head up and took a deep breath before getting up. She opened her window and climbed onto it holding herself onto the sides for support. Her eyes looked down at the ground that was 4 floors away since she lives in an apartment with her dad after her mom left them for a younger guy.

She grabbed her cell phone from her desk right next to the window and stated up a text. "Dear Nick. Oh Nick how sorry I am for all the things I did to you. I don't care what they say anymore. I am in love with you. I always was and always will be. I have no clue why I ever broke up with you. It was the most stupid thing I have ever done in my life and now I'm too chicken to admit it. Here I am standing out of my window ready to be blown away if I don't protest. I want you to know that all the things I said aren't true. I wish I could take them all back. I don't hate you at all. As I said earlier I love you. You are my air and without you I'm nothing. I hope that you can forgive me for what I've done. I hope that your dreams will come true and that you'll get into Stanford and get a beautiful family someday. Promise me that if you have a daughter you'll name her after me? I love you Nick. Take care.

Forever and always,

Your Miley xoxo"

With tears rolling down her cheeks heavy she sank through her knees a bit as she pushed the send button.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick slowly walked by the edge of the lake as the rain gently fell from the dark clouds above. Every once in a while a cool breeze blew through the surrounding trees shifting the thin lair of mist that was settled above the ground. The small wooded area blocked out the lights and noise from the nearby city, making this the perfect, peaceful escape for a lonely boy to collect his thoughts.

As he looked around he was reminded of all the plans he and Miley made together. Going to Stanford, getting married at this very spot, and raising a family. He couldn't help but imagine himself standing with his beautiful bride at the wedding they both dreamed would happen right here on a perfect day. A light smile grew on his face as he looked around picturing in his mind what that day would be like.

But the sound of thunder rolling across the sky snapped him out of his imagination and brought him back to the cold reality.

"What happened?" He whispered to himself as he stopped walking and leaned against a tree looking out over the water while small drops of rain disrupted the still surface.  
>It seemed like just yesterday they would lie in the grass together and talk about anything and everything, but now it was just him getting sucked into his own thoughts all alone in what used to be their special place.<p>

He let out a deep breath as he sank deeper into his thoughts letting a small tear slip from his eye. Thinking about it only broke his heart all over again.

Just then a loud ring interrupted the silence and brought him back from the memories. He wiped the tear from his face and reached into his pocket pulling out his phone to retrieve the message.

Once he saw who it was from his eyes widened in shock. he couldn't believe that after all this time she would finally talk to him. After a moment of hesitation he opened the message and began reading it, hoping this would be his chance to get her back, but as soon as he realized this message was meant to be a goodbye everything in him just shattered.

He ran his hand through his thick curly hair that was now soaked from the rain as tears started rolling down his cheek.  
>He quickly wiped them away with his hand and dialed her number bringing the phone to his ear while pacing nervously across the wet ground.<p>

"Come on pick up, pick up!"

Each time the phone rang and she didn't answer a sharp pain grew deep in his chest. He just couldn't handle the thought of losing her forever. He called again, and again, but there was still nothing.

"Damn it!" he yelled in frustration throwing his phone against the ground. He then took off running as fast as he possibly could through the small wooded area. Even though she broke his heart and never gave any reason for it he still loved her with everything in him and he wasn't about to give up on her.

By now it was dark and cold and the rain had gotten heavier, but that only pushed him to go on. When he finally made it out of the woods he continued down the sidewalk that would lead him to her apartment. He was running faster than he'd ever run before in his life, but even that wasn't fast enough.

He came to a sudden stop as he reached her building only to find red and blue lights flashing from police cars in the parking lot. He quickly made his way to one of the officers and grabbed his shoulder turning him around.

"Can I help you?"

"W-what happened?" Nick stuttered out putting his hand on his chest trying to catch his breath while fighting back the tears that began forming in his eyes as he feared he was too late.

"A girl jumped from a window on the fourth floor. She was rushed to the hospital, but her chances don't look too good."

Nick took a unsteady step backwards loosing his balance for a second as those words echoed in his head. Even though he hadn't seen her in a year, never seeing her ever again seemed like the worst punishment you could give to a boy who was still in Love with the girl that broke his heart.

"Can you drive me to the hospital?" Nick asked while trying his best to keep his voice from cracking. In all honesty, he knew that she probably wouldn't make it, but he didn't want to accept the possibility she would be gone forever.

The officer nodded and motioned for Nick to get in the car. After getting in the front seat and fastening his seatbelt, Nick started preparing himself for what might happen. They soon pulled out of the parking lot and began the short drive to the hospital in perfect silence.

Once they arrived, Nick got out of the car as quickly as possible and made his way to the Receptionist to get information. He then took the elevator to the third floor where he was told Miley would be in surgery.

Once on the third floor, the doors opened and Nick stepped off. He began walking down the hallway until he reached a small waiting room. He noticed Miley's dad slouched in one of the chairs towards the back of the room. Taking a deep breath, Nick slowly made his way over there and sat down in a char next to him without saying a single word.

[The Next Day]

"Nick, wake up"

Nick felt a hand shake his shoulder and he slowly opened his eyes to see Miley's dad standing in front of him. He quickly sat up remembering where he was and what had happened the night before.

Miley was in surgery for about three hours until the doctor finally came out and told them she was going to be ok, which was something he could only explain to be a complete miracle. Nick stayed in the waiting room with her dad all night so he could be here when she wakes up.

"Is everything ok?" He asked through a yawn while stretching his arms above his head.

"yeah, everything is fine. Miley woke up about an hour ago."

"Really? Thats great! have you been talking with her?" He stood up stretching even more. trying to get himself fully awake.

"Yes, I have. She's doing ok considering what happened."

"So... c-can I see her?" A rush of nerves suddenly filled his entire body. This would be the first time he'd talk to her in what seemed like forever. He wasn't sure what he should say, or where he should begin.

"Well..."

Nick stood there quietly waiting for an answer as Billy looked away, avoiding eye contact. It was a little awkward being here with him since Nick and Miley haven't seen each other, but Nick wanted so badly for that to change today.

"Look, I know we broke up a year ago, but I still love her and I think now would be the perfect time to tell her that."

"Yeah... You're probably right."

Nick gave him a reassuring smile before turning and walking toward her room, but before he could reach the door, he heard Billy calling his name again. Nick turned in his direction and noticed a hurt expression on his face as he walked closer to him.

"Nick... she doesn't remember you."

Nicks froze as tears began filling his eyes, but he couldn't help it. His heart practically stopped when he heard those words. It felt as if the entire world fell apart yet somehow he survived.

"W-what do you mean she d-doesn't remember me?"

"I asked her about you earlier and she had no idea who you were... I know how hard this must be for you, but she shouldn't even be alive right now. We have to be grateful that she is."

Nick nodded his head in agreement as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Her not remembering him was almost as bad as if she didn't even survive the fall.

"Do you mind if I see her anyway?"

"Go ahead. "

Nick turned around once more and made his way to her door. He was certain that if he could just talk to her she would remember everything. He opened the door stepping inside and cleared his throat to get her attention.

Miley slowly turned her head towards him with a confused expression. Her arms were bandaged and her face looked pretty beaten up, yet to him she was still as beautiful as ever.

"Do I know you?"

Before answering, Nick flashed back to the message she sent him and how hurt she sounded in it. Suddenly he felt that it would only hurt her more to bring back all those memories.  
>He also remembered that it said she would always be in love with him. He wasn't sure if the "always" would still apply if she didn't know who he was, but he decided that for her sake he had to risk it.<p>

"Not really" He shook his head. It was harder than he expected having her look at him and honestly not know who he was, but he pulled himself together and slowly took a step closer to her. He laughed a little as he noticed she looked even more confused than before. It was just like her to make him smile on what he thought would be the worst day ever.

"I'm Nick."

"Hi, Nick... I'm Miley."

"It's nice to meet you, Miley."

She still looked a little confused, but Nick continued walking toward her until he was beside her bed. He couldn't help but stare into her hypnotizing blue eyes as he gently reached to shake her hand. As painful as it was forgetting everything they had, he couldn't wait to get to know her all over again.

"It's nice to meet you too, Nick..."

[The End]


End file.
